falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
BillSutton.txt
DialogueWarwickHomestead |scene= |srow=4 |topic=00018EA9 |before=Player Default: Yeah, here you go. |response=''{Unfriendly}'' Here's your caps. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00018EA3 |before=Player Default: I'm not looking to sell anything right now. |response=Have it your way. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00018EA1 |before=Player Default: I'll hang on to what I've got for now. |response=''{Dismissive}'' Then we're done here. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00018E9B |before=Player Default: How much was it for the tatos? |response=''{Impatient}'' Two caps each. |after=Player Default: Yeah, here you go. |abxy=Y1a}} InstM01 |scene= |srow=2 |topic=000A3A0B |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Angry}'' One way or another, you're going to admit what you really are. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Angry}'' When you do, everyone will know the real Roger Warwick is dead and gone. |after=June: But he's right here, Bill! |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=21 |topic=0017234B |trow=5 |before=Player Default: A madman? Is that what you think I am? |response=''{A dawning realization, and a very difficult one... tormented and confused / Afraid}'' I... I know what I've seen! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{A dawning realization... tormented and confused / Puzzled}'' At least, I think I do. What else could explain it? |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{A dawning realization, and a very difficult one... tormented and confused / Puzzled}'' None of you believe me, do you? Am I really crazy? I don't know... I was so sure about Roger... |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=''{A dawning realization, and a very difficult one... tormented and confused / Worried}'' Jesus, what if... What if I'm wrong? What if I was about to... right in front of June and the kids... |after= |abxy=A1d}} |before= |response=''{A dawning realization, and a very difficult one... tormented and confused / Apologetic}'' I have to leave. I'm sorry. I need to sort things out. I've lost sight of things. |after= |abxy=A1e}} |topic=000A3A08 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: There's no need for violence here. Let's talk things over. |response=''{Angry shout, manic, desperate / Angry}'' You're stalling! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Manic, desperate / Angry}'' You're going to try to talk me down, and then when I'm not expecting it, you'll get the drop on me. |after=Bill: Who the hell are you, anyway? I'll tell you who you are - you're one of them! |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000A3A07 |before=Player Default: Put down that gun, Bill. |response=''{Angry, desperate, frightened / Angry}'' Not happening, stranger. |after=Bill: Who the hell are you, anyway? I'll tell you who you are - you're one of them! |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000A3A06 |before=Player Default: Calm down, Bill. You're letting fear get the better of you. |response=''{Manic, desperate, terrified. Emphasis first SHOULD, then EVERYONE. / Afraid}'' I should be afraid. Everyone should! These synths are everywhere! |after=Bill: Who the hell are you, anyway? I'll tell you who you are - you're one of them! |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000A3A05 |before=Player Default: Is this what you really want, Bill? To kill an innocent man and destroy a family? |response=''{Manic, desperate. Emphasis on ALREADY. / Angry}'' An innocent man's already been killed, and this thing pretending to be Roger ain't him! |after=Bill: Who the hell are you, anyway? I'll tell you who you are - you're one of them! |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000A39FE |trow=3 |before=Player Default: You're going to try to talk me down, and then when I'm not expecting it, you'll get the drop on me. |response=''{Paranoid, desperate, on the edge... emphasize first YOU, and emphasize THEM / Angry}'' Who the hell are you, anyway? I'll tell you who you are - you're one of them! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Manic accusation, panicked, crazy / Angry}'' You show up out of nowhere, have your secret chat with Roger and the next thing I see, you're off looking for Cedric. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Crazy, panicked, making an accusation / Angry}'' That's right, I figured it out! I know you're up to something, and I ain't going to trust a word you say. |after=Player Default: It's your decision, but I don't think you'll pull that trigger. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=000A39FD |before=Player Default: It's your decision, but I don't think you'll pull that trigger. |response=''{Resigned to your fate, sad, said almost under your breath / Sad}'' There's no turning back now, not for me. |after=Bill: So what do you plan to do, stranger? Are you ready to take a bullet for a synth? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000A39FB |before=Player Default: Whatever action you take here, you'd better be prepared for the consequences. |response=''{Cold, a warning / Stern}'' That goes for both of us. |after=Bill: So what do you plan to do, stranger? Are you ready to take a bullet for a synth? |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000A39FA |before=Player Default: Do you really want to leave these children without a father? |response=''{Scared, paranoid, desperate. Emphasis on REAL / Stern}'' Their real father's long gone, and I'm guessing you people had a hand in that. |after=Bill: So what do you plan to do, stranger? Are you ready to take a bullet for a synth? |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000A39F5 |before=Player Default: There's no turning back now, not for me. |response=''{Cold, remorseless... you are pointing a gun at the player / Stern}'' So what do you plan to do, stranger? Are you ready to take a bullet for a synth? |after=Player Default: If it means protecting innocent people from a madman, yes. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000A39F4 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: If it means protecting innocent people from a madman, yes. |response=''{Surprised}'' A madman? Is that what you think I am? |after=Bill: I... I know what I've seen! |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: If it means protecting innocent people from a madman, yes. |response=''{Angry}'' Then let's get on with it. |after=Bill: I... I know what I've seen! |abxy=A2a}} |topic=000A39F2 |before=Player Default: I guess we're not going to settle this with words. |response=''{Grim, resigned... emphasize THAT / Angry}'' Now that we can agree on. |after=Bill: I... I know what I've seen! |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000A39F1 |before=Player Default: And you? Will you really risk your life to prove an insane theory? |response=''{Angry}'' Guess you're about to find out. |after=Bill: I... I know what I've seen! |abxy=Y1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files ru:DialogueExportBillSutton.txt